


Touch of Thaw

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Series: Bunnymund Holmes [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>‘Bugger him and get it out of your system’, Mary had advised. Only it hadn’t worked, and they both kept coming back for more. </i><br/> <br/>Takes place shortly after '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805809">Other Detectives have Cases</a>' and before '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2736017">Therianthropic</a>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> **Earthstar:** _Going to eat and then maybe write._  
>  **Ickaimp:** _Think I need to do edits, Jack's saying Bunny's being a jerk and he's not gonna stand for it._  
>  _.... or, um. sit on his cock for it._  
>  _-relatively speaking._
> 
> ([Rinpin](http://rinpin.tumblr.com/) posted new [Bunnymund Holmes images today](http://rinpin.tumblr.com/post/104362850718/so-heres-the-few-commissions-ive-been-working-on). Thanks to [Corgi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/pseuds/CleverCorgi) for the edits! Enjoy!)

* * *

It takes a monumental amount of will not to laugh in Bunny’s face as the detective gravely informs Jack that he needs to take better care of himself. 

This comes from the bloke who constantly forgets to eat, doesn’t sleep, ignores the advice of his doctor, -- who happens to be Bunny’s best friend -- smokes, gets into fights, and uses hazardous chemicals on a frequent basis in the scientific pursuit of justice. 

And paints. Lead Red, Zinc Yellow, Antimony White, Cobalt, all a mix of toxic pigments wrapped up in poisonous fumes. 

Although Jack can’t argue with the results. He adores Bunny’s painted eggs. Especially the ones Bunny tries to hide. 

It also doesn’t help that at the moment Bunny is sporting a rather lovely black eye, and currently has his ribs bandaged from where a punk got in a lucky strike with a knife earlier this evening. It’s just a graze, but North bandaged it anyway, softly cursing all the while in Russian. 

The doctor gave Jack the stink eye when he left, as if it was Jack’s fault that they got into an altercation while busting up an attempted kidnapping. Which it totally wasn’t, it was just the way their life kind of worked. 

Jack presses his lips together to hide his smile, putting his hand on top of Bunny’s warm one resting on the scratch on his thigh. Honestly, Jack is more annoyed at the tear in his trousers then the resulting bloody mark. With the way they both healed, it’d be gone in a day or two. 

More of their strange ‘attributes’ that Jack was definitely not arguing. Enhanced healing was a boon and had gotten him out of a scrape or two. 

“I’ll try.” He settles on, giving Bunny’s hand a squeeze. “If you will as well.” 

Bunny snorts, quite clearly getting the gentle chiding. There’s not a chance that Bunny will stop charging head-first into danger, and they both know it. 

There’s a witty comeback on Bunny’s lips, but it disappears as Bunny pauses, staring intently at his hand on top of Jack’s leg. His bare leg. One of Bunny’s fingers flexes slightly, the barest touch of claw against Jack’s pale skin. Jack shivers, feeling like all of his attention is suddenly drawn to that one point of contact. 

It’s the first time Bunny has touched him, that Jack’s _allowed_ Bunny to touch him in something other than a medical or life-saving situation. A second shiver shakes his shoulders for a second as goosebumps rise across his skin, a mix of nerves and anticipation. 

Bunny swallows, gaze turning towards Jack, a question in his bright green eyes, if this was permissible. Jack can’t answer for a moment, trapped between ghosts and wanting. Bunny reads his reluctance, pulling his hand away and Jack grabs it, tightening his grasp. 

“No.” He says, mind already spinning out, following the trails. If Bunny recants his silent question and pulls away, the two of them will most likely spend a pleasant evening in front of the fire, nursing their wounds, emotional and physical, before retiring to their separate rooms. 

But it wouldn’t remove the sting, nor the curiosity. He remembers the feeling, the first time Bunny had woken up handcuffed to a bed, Jack nervously requesting to touch, to explore. Their combined delight when Bunny had agreed, the joy Jack felt when given permission to slide his fingers though Bunny’s silky fur for nothing more than the pleasure of it. 

He’s not opposed to being touched by Bunny, but the idea of not being in control of it makes him uncomfortable. 

Bunny tenses at Jack’s word and Jack realises his error. “No, don’t pull away.” He corrects. “Yes.” Definitely yes. 

The confused ear twitch Bunny makes never fails to amuse Jack, but Bunny’s expression clears. Bunny leans down, brushing a tender kiss across Jack’s forehead. “How do ya want me?” he requests instead, giving up control to Jack once more. 

Jack closes his eyes, pressing his face against the thick fur at the base of Bunny’s throat. He does so adore his detective. 

“Up against the headboard.” He says, his voice just a little bit thick. “Back against it.” Jack prefers being able to see Bunny’s face, especially the vibrant green eyes. Bright, like high quality stolen emeralds. 

He likes Bunny’s eyes. 

Bunny complies without further comment, quickly shedding clothing until he’s dressed in nothing but his soft fur. Jack stands as Bunny climbs onto the bed, arranging the pillows so that he’s comfortable sitting against the headboard without pinning his tail.

Jack’s just in his shirt and underpants, both of which are easy to push off, leaving him completely naked. Being nude isn’t a deterrent for him, he knows his body is pleasing to the eye and he’s used lack of clothing as an armour before, but it’s the first time he’s actually felt _naked_ in front of someone before. 

Bunny sees deeper than anyone else Jack knows, save for possibly Manny. It’s not just skin, scars, and bones to him, it’s stories. Cause and effect. 

And some of the stories Jack isn’t ready to tell. 

He masks his discomfort, climbing up on the bed, walking on his knees over to Bunny. The detective watches him with an appreciative gaze, ears tilted in Jack’s direction, Bunny’s entire attention on Jack. It’s a heady feeling, and he preens just a bit as he throws a leg over to straddle Bunny’s narrow waist, settling easily into the curve of the detective’s hips. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired how perfectly they seem to fit like this, like interlocking puzzle pieces. 

Bunny just looks at him, eyes flickering over Jack’s face, then farther down, across his shoulders, the breadth of which he never quite seems to fill into, across Jack’s pale chest, the slight curve of his belly, the white hair leading down to his half-hard prick, which twitches at the attention. 

Bunny’s eyes darken as he looks, Jack reading the emotions there. Lust. Appreciation. Delight. There’s a fond warmth in there, and a bit of surprise that he’s allowed to look his fill. Usually by this point, Jack’s got his hands on Bunny, turning the detective into a boneless pile of mush, having his wicked way with him. 

“You can touch too.” Jack offers, with just a bit of amusement. Bunny’s eyes dart up to meet Jack’s for a moment, a silent query, double checking. Jack nods in return, giving permission. 

Bunny reaches up, fingertips tracing the curve of Jack’s cheek, across his jaw, following the lines of his neck. Jack shivers at the light touch, not expecting the tenderness of it. Nor the light kiss on the lips that follows. Bunny’s lips aren’t quite shaped right for kissing, but little pecks and nips work extremely well. 

Especially when accompanied by nuzzling. He can feel Bunny’s nose twitching against his skin, Bunny exploring not only with sight and touch, but scent as well. It tickles a bit, not enough to make him squirm, but he can’t quite fight the giggle either. 

Bunny smiles, lightening quick, then leans to press his nose against the curve of Jack’s neck, behind his ear, the underside of his jaw. It tickles, the softness of Bunny’s nose, the slight scratch of his whiskers. 

The urge to laugh fades when Bunny licks him there, his rough tongue dragging against Jack’s skin and suddenly Jack is very very aware of every point of contact between them, and it isn’t nearly enough. He tilts his head back and is rewarded with the light scrape of teeth against his throat that makes him shiver in pleasure. 

“Sorry.” Bunny mumbles, licking the spot. 

“It’s fine.” Jack smiles back, pressing his cheek against Bunny’s, skin sliding across fur. His lover has sharp teeth and claws, neither of which are a turnoff. He likes the idea of Bunny marking him like that, wearing the temporary bruises under his oh-so polished clothing, like the best kind of secret. 

Bunny pulls back to study Jack’s expression for a moment. Jack doesn’t bother hiding his reaction or his thoughts. Bunny’s eyes widen for a moment, then he smirks, brushing a kiss against Jack’s lips. “Another time.” He promises and Jack has a mental image of them sitting like this, Bunny taking his time, spending hours kissing and nibbling little dark marks into Jack’s neck and shoulders. 

They can do that now. Take their time, spend more than a few stolen hours together. 

-There are some definite perks to this ‘giving up a life of constant crime’ thing. He wasn’t ready to do so for a long time, and not just because of Mary. But Jack is now, and happy that he did. Grateful that Bunny gave him the time and space to do so. 

Even if it means that they missed out on doing stuff like this earlier. 

Bunny has that sharp, almost predatory look on his face he gets whenever he is putting clues together. "Bunny..." Jack smirks, slightly mocking. "...Are you _deducing_ me?"

"Yes." Bunny says without remorse. The corner of Bunny’s eyes crinkle as he gets a wicked smirk on his face. "How else are you gonna reap the benefits of me know what turns ya on-"

Bunny leans forward, mouth open as he presses his long sharp incisors into the dip above Jack's collarbone, hard enough for Jack to really feel it, but not enough to pierce skin. 

Jack gasps at the spike of pleasure-pain, the feeling going right to his cock as he writhes on Bunny's lap. It kind of hurts, but it kind of doesn’t, and he wants more of that feeling. 

Bunny's warm rough tongue replaces the teeth, soothing the pain, licking until it’s a dull ache, leaving Jack feeling buzzed and boneless.

"-And what doesn't." Bunny says quietly, fingers trailing down Jack's forearms before his broad strong hands wrapped around Jack's wrists. Bunny can close his whole hand around the fragile bones, not holding tightly, more of a pressure than a restraint.

Sharp brittle frost forms blooms around Jack’s wrists, a spiky defensive barrier. Panic stops Jack’s heart, and Bunny immediately releases his grasp. 

It's little tells, things no one would notice through his usual vestments. But he's naked, sitting on Bunny’s lap, and the crinkled eyebrows on Bunny's face says that the detective saw them. 

Bunny _predicted_ the ice, meaning he knew what would happen if he grabbed Jack’s wrists like that. 

Jack’s eyes narrow in muted anger as Bunny moves his hands where Jack can see them, clearly broadcasting his moves. “That was a low-handed move.” Jack growls. 

“Yes.” Bunny nods in acceptance. Jack almost pulls away at the sharp stab of betrayal that cuts through his chest like a knife. “-And now y’know ya won’t hurt me if I accidently do.” 

Jack’s breath hitches because Bunny’s _not wrong_. The mixture of fear and relief is almost, but not quite, enough to restart his heart. 

… It’s still a dick move that Bunny pulled. 

"Ya always go stiff when someone touches yer shoulders.” Bunny says, motioning to Jack’s shoulders, but not touching. “And a few times I’ve seen ya check a strike. Same with yer wrists. Ya also don’t allow people ya don’t trust near yer spine.” 

Jack warily nods. "Yes." Which meant mostly Mary. Bunny and North, most days. Occasionally Manny. That was it. 

"Anywhere else?" Bunny carefully asks, radiating calm, although there’s a worried look in his eyes that says he’s currently not as confident as he’s pretending to be. There’s a bit of fear lurking in Bunny’s eyes, both at what Jack’s reactions mean, and if he’s pushed Jack too far. 

Bunny _wants_ Jack in a way that still makes Jack somewhat uncomfortable. It’s not the sex thing, or the species or gender thing, but the little things that show how much his detective cares for him. How much Bunny does trust Jack, and Bunny has nearly as many issues with trust as Jack does. 

And the thing is that Jack wants Bunny too. Not just when Bunny’s being nice, but his flaws too, when the detective’s being a short tempered arrogant sod who does things because he believes them to be _right_ too. 

Bunny’s the one who pushes Jack’s boundaries and makes him actually want things for himself. To be selfish and keep things. Like Bunny. 

Even if it does mean they sometimes hurt each other along the way. 

Jack hesitates for a second. “Don’t pin me.” He says slowly, sliding his hands off of Bunny’s shoulders, burying his fingers in the thick fur that covers Bunny’s chest, feeling the beat of Bunny’s heart against his ribcage. It’s especially noticeable against Jack’s current lack of pulse. “Unless you want to be full of holes.” 

He’d slipped up once, had a panic attack in the middle of a fight as Jack Frost when someone had pinned him face first into the dirt. 

When he’d come back to himself, he’d been covered in a hedgehog like protective coat of sharp shards of ice, some of which was liberally coated red with blood, and the gang that tried to jump him for the trinket he’d stolen was gone. 

Understanding and respect flickers across Bunny’s face. “Ah.” He says, throat moving as he swallows. “-Hence the bondage kink.” If Bunny couldn’t move his hands, he couldn’t grab Jack. 

“Partly.” Jack smirks, leaning forward. There are many reasons that Jack prefers tie Bunny up when they do this, and it has less to do with Jack not trusting Bunny anymore, but more with Jack not trusting himself. “Mostly it is because you’re very pretty when you’re at my mercy.”

Bunny’s eyes go wide for a moment, then he makes a small giggle, ducking his head and preening slightly at the compliment. 

His detective, ladies and gentlemen, is a completely adorable doofus. 

Jack laughs, providing the jump needed to get his heart beating again. His pulse is mostly an automatic function, but occasionally it needs the reminder that yes, hearts normally do beat.

He takes one of Bunny’s hands, tugging on it, placing Bunny’s hand on his mid-back. Bunny gives him a questioning look and Jack nods, giving Bunny permission to explore, now that he’s has a chance to prepare himself for the contact. His back being touched isn’t as panic inducing as the possibility of being held down. 

And he doesn’t think Bunny will try to do that. Not tonight at least. He’s surprised at how much of a relief it is, to have that reflex in the open, to know that he won’t accidently hurt Bunny. 

Bunny’s touch pauses at the first long thin scar he encounters on Jack’s back, then slowly follows it down, fingers spreading wide as he traces the lines on Jack’s back. Jack shivers at the contact, eyes falling shut for a moment. Bunny’s fingers feel like a ghost touching him, some of the scars are over-sensitive, others patches of complete numbness. 

Most people don’t even notice the marks that cover his back, the few times Jack has allowed anyone to see him shirtless. They’re barely noticeable the eye, unless one is looking for them.... Or a world renowned detective. It’s mostly texture, the smooth thin pale scars that radiate across his back like fractures on ice before a body falls through. 

He feels a brush across his lips, the faintest nip of teeth on his bottom lip and opens his eyes to look at Bunny. There’s no surprise in Bunny’s expression, just resignation and some sorrow. That is easy enough to for anyone read. “You knew.” 

“Scars were the most logical conclusion.” Bunny rumbles, apologetic. “Followed by branding.” It’s clear from the look in his face that he had been dreading either of the options. 

Jack nods, words tight in his throat. It’s not that he’s trying to keep secrets, but after so long of just his sister and himself, he doesn’t know how to tell them. This especially, he’s never spoken about it at all, what happened that night, before he’d gone and stolen his sister back. 

The night he became Jack Frost. 

“Shh.” Bunny leans forward, brushing his nose against Jack’s, quietly nuzzling him, as close to a kiss as Bunny can get. It works though, Jack slumps forward, draping himself against Bunny’s warm chest. Bunny makes a soft hum, waiting a moment before continuing his exploration of Jack’s back, tracing not only the scars, but the knobs of his spin, the curve of the shoulder blades.. 

It’s… Nice. Being held like this. Jack wouldn’t object to more of it in the future. A lot more of it in the future. 

He doesn’t think Bunny would mind. Given the way Bunny used to only really get annoyed at being tied up was after orgasm, somehow it’s not a surprise that Bunny is a bit of a cuddler. 

Exploring turns into petting, long strokes down Jack’s back that have him arching into it like a cat. It makes him feel drunk on physical contact, like he’s finally getting something that he craved without realising it. He leans up, pressing his lips against Bunny’s. 

“Jack?” Bunny exhales, eyes going slightly wide and very dark. 

Jack hums happily, rolling his hips against Bunny’s, pressing their erections together, a gentle reminder that they’d had something else planned other than a surprise heart-to-heart. They’ve both softened a bit, but by the way Bunny’s dick twitches against his, that’s not really a problem. 

“Let me go grab the lube.” Jack whispers in Bunny’s ear, grinning at the way his breath brushes against the fine hairs on the inside of Bunny’s long ear, prompting a twitch. 

Bunny’s hands grip his hips, fingers pressing against the soft curve of Jack’s arse, holding him where he is. “-Or I could say here.” Jack offered, amused. 

“This is good.” Bunny rasped out, rocking his hips up so his prick slides against the crack of Jack’s arse. “... If you’re okay with it.”

Jack stutters, then barks with laughter, opening his legs wider and titling his hips so that the tip of his erection rubs against the soft fur of Bunny’s belly. “You romantic.” He grins, playfully nipping at Bunny’s nose. “Should I put on a shirt?” 

The first time they’d been intimate had been just like this, rubbing against each other, Bunny slowly losing his trousers, Jack in only a shirt to hide his scars from the detective. 

‘Bugger him and get it out of your system’, Mary had advised. Only it hadn’t worked, and they kept coming back for more. More banter, more contact, more touch. 

“Nah.” Bunny flashes him a grin, part gentle teasing, part fang. “Mebbe later. Right now that means you’d hafta get up.” 

And the detective doesn’t want to let him go, not now that he has approval to touch, and Jack in his very capable hands. 

The possessive bastard.

Of course, it took one to know one. And that was one of the perks of moving into 221B Baker Street, they finally had the chance to spend the entire night together, to take their time and maybe go for more than one rushed round. 

Jack laughs and settles himself against Bunny, luxuriating in his lover’s soft fur and warmth, mindful of the wrapped ribs. “Well, then.” He drawls, just to see Bunny’s eyes grow just a bit more feral. “I think we can figure out quite a few things we can do without you letting me go.”

He loves cracking that calm gentlemanly facade. And if he knows his detective correctly, they’re probably not going to get out of bed until they have to get dressed in the morning,

… If they get dressed in the morning. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I gotta be honest for a sec. [Bunnymund Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43808) hasn't been getting written lately because it's a co-operative effort between [Earthstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthstar/pseuds/earthstar), [Tazzy_Ladynero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero) and myself. It started off as East's idea to write based off of Rin's pics, I jumped in, and we dragged Tazzy along.  
> And yet somehow, [I'm the one getting the credit for the entire series](http://positivelyrotg.tumblr.com/post/82246340610) on Tumblr and various LS chats, which is disheartening to them, puts me in an awkward situation, and therefore we each work on other fic.  
> So if you like this series, please give [Earthstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earthstar/pseuds/earthstar) and [Tazzy_Ladynero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazzy_Ladynero/pseuds/Tazzy_Ladynero) the credit and love they deserve. Thanks!


End file.
